Artemis Fowl: Years Apart
by Dr. C Nial DeMencha
Summary: Artemis, Butler, Holly and Mulch have accidentally created a Time Paradox. They have now been flung twenty years apart. All four of them will have to muster their all to survive. And while they are doing this, they have to stop a certain megalomaniac.


PROLOGUE:

_Everyone knows that fairies have an ability to make someone speak the truth using the magical mesmer. Only a small number know that dwarf spittle hardens on contact with rock. But no one knows that fairies are rendered helpless once their left upper pre molar is removed. No one except…_

Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon was on a coffee break, at a haven bar. Her shift began at twelve o' clock, and it was already half past eleven. Holly sighed, and the sound crackled in her ear, from her wire.

"Foaly, would you keep the music down, I'm killing myself trying not to rip these things out of my ears and stuff them down your throat."

Fifteen hundred miles below ground, in a secure facility, a centaur smirked and replied, "Hey Holly, I know that the new ear plugs are uncomfortable, but hey, look on the bright side, at least you can have a laugh that I spent over a quarter of my budget on these little angels. They seal automatically when the sound reaches over 130 decibels. They are also encrypted so that no outside source can listen in. and lastly they have space for three hundred and thirty sounds for the user's personal entertainment."

Holly gave up. Foaly was always as pompous as he was now, but he was the closest friend she had, after Commander Root died. Holly sniffed, and stood up, finishing the remnants of her coffee in a single gulp. She then activated her wings on slow, and hovered in the air for a moment before leaving.

"Holly, how many times do I have to tell not to fly in Haven?" Holly smiled to herself. She had never been one for rules. Even above ground, she usually dived and looped to her heart's content.

(Flashback)

"Ha ha ha! After eleven months of waiting, I can finally have my revenge. You pathetic organization called the LEP stand no chance against me."

Opal Koboi was a tiny pixie, who had sworn to take over the world so many times that nobody reacted anymore.

Opal flipped open a compartment in her shuttle and pressed the red button while laughing evilly. And the red button can only mean one thing. A bomb exploded two hundred thousand feet below the craft, causing a major shift in the Earth's tectonic plates.

A deafening rumble was heard, as the massive rock sheets scraped against each other. The result was that a flare of magma raced through Chute E12 and Holly knew that it would emerge in southern Ireland.

This was just the beginning of the repercussions. Within a few hours there would be earthquakes and tidal waves around the globe. Most of the world would be devastated. The only country that would be unharmed was Italy. It was positioned in such a way, that it would be unaffected.

On the surface, news channels would have already filmed the volcanic eruption and would be broadcasting it for the world to see.

Opal smiled. However technically advanced the Mud Men became, they still never thought of the obvious explanation, preferring to theorize with the most complicated of possibilities.

Holly retreated, defeated. Opal knew that she would try and escape as soon as possible to warn the LEP. But Opal knew that there would be no need to do so. Foaly would have already recorded it and would right now be trying to figure out how to save everyone.

Foaly. Opal gritted her teeth. He was the one person who had proved to be more intelligent than her. He had escaped her twice…

A huge chunk of rock tumbled down E12, probably some of the debris from the explosion on the surface. It hit the craft, and a red light began beeping. A sign flashed on the screen in front of Opal that read, 'GAME OVER'.

(End Flashback)

Holly still remembered how miserable Koboi had been in her jail cell, even though it had a specially adapted entertainment, which she had paid a gold mine of money for.

But it gave Holly no pleasure. Whatever happened to Opal, Commander Root was dead, and nothing would fill the empty space in her heart.

She switched off her wings, and landed on her feet outside the main LEP complex. Ark Sool would be somewhere in there. He had been trying to get Holly prosecuted from Day 1. She had almost quit because of him, but policing was what she was born to do, and besides, she had no other qualifications.

She spotted something with her iris cam. It was a heat source inside a bank that was closed. Holly expected it to be a worker who was locking up, but Foaly's voice crackled in her ear just then, "Captain, you have been re-assigned. Instead of an afternoon at the Academy you can spend it more constructively apprehending a gnome who thinks that by using a sheet of cam foil, he can fool my lasers."

The heat source began moving towards the entrance, and Holly broke into a sprint. It would be an easy job to tackle a gnome. Most of them were so stupid…

XXXXXXXXX

The bank had been inhabited by a gnome for the past month. He had hid in the toilet since the day he had got in, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When the coast was clear, he had climbed out, dripping wet, and stinking of sewage. He had endured worse than most people in their lives. He could still smell the faeces that had been excreted on him, the week before.

He had promptly squeezed into the safe room, and opened the door. Some idiot had been reciting the code on the toilet. It had made the job even easier than it would have been.

Without bothering to check the cameras ion beams, or looking for infrared security, he began stashing the money into a sack. Just then he got the shock of his life. An LEP captain burst open the dorr, with death in her eyes.

… _no one except a megalomaniac named Koboi. Opal Koboi._

Hope you liked it. The next one will have quite a bit of action. Please leave a comment, aka review.


End file.
